Sohoka Tainosha
Sohoka Tainosha is an OC of Mougeki Mero. Appearance Sohoka is a deiquent at school. She has a scar on her face. She has a bang set to the right side of her head, and wears a moican. She is bald on the rest of the head. Hear hair is black with blue stripes, and has green eyes. She have an androginous like style, both in physical appearance and personality. New students often find her scaring. Personality Sohoka is a funny and kind girl. She likes to talk and to make jokes about anything. Her friends like her a lot, but most of the ther people find her to be crazy or scaring. She also is very intelligent, however she distacts herself easily, what made her repeat the third year. She also has an androginous personality, sometimes acting like a boy. She likes tatoos and piercings, and she does want to wear one someday. Relationships Canon Characters --------------------- Others OCs --------------------- My OCs Meiko Seitekina She have nothing against or in favor of her. She thinks Meiko is too sweet to be true. Ryota Kanon Her favorite teacher and also her crush. She often thinks she could bring a bit of fun to his life being his lover. She always pay attention to his classes and often talk about History to him after school. Ni Kanwa She ironically dislikes this teacher. She hates how he do nothing on the classes, because she is supposed to do nothing, not him. Mougeki Mero Thought they do not talk to each other on real life, they do on internet. They don't know they actually talk to otherselves on internet. Sohoka thinks "MelodicMouge" is a girl from USA. They compose songs for VOCALOID together. Mougeki does the vocals while Sohoka does the instrumentals. Hakurine Utsu She likes how she used to sing and was a fan of her. Torappune Kaigai She likes a lot his style and often ask him if they could go out to the shopping. Torappune likes Sohoka, but would prefer not to be seen with a deliquent and refuses her inviting. Backstory Sohoka is a girl born in Buraza. Since she was a child, she liked to mix boys and girls clothes. Her parents tried to make her look more feminine, but she refused. They ended up accepting it. She, nowadays, frequents Akademi High School. Since the old times, her parents needed to visit school often because of her troubles. Her parents do try to teach her what not to do...but it doesn't works. Gallery Sohoka1.png Sohoka2.png Sohoka3.png Routine 7:00 - 8;00 - Sohoka is sleeping. 8:00 - 9:00 - Sohoka chats with people while in class (classroom 3-1). 9:00 - 1:10 - She continues talking while the classes continue. If it is Ryota's class or Arts class, she pays attention. 1:10 - 1:30 - Sohoka go to the Gaming Club or go find the other deliquents. 2:00 - 3:30 - Sohoka returns to the classroom. Depending on the teacher she may gotta go to the Counselour's office. 3:30 - 8:30 - She goes to her locker, and then go to her home 8:30-11:30 - Sohoka goes home and spend time composing songs with Mougeki, online. Trivia *"Sohoka" means "It's other" while "Tainosha" means "deliquent". "It's other deliquent". *Mougeki Mero don't know she is her best friend online, nor vice and versa. *She plans on being a musician. *Her favourite UTAU is Soho, a bass player. Her favorite VOCALOID is Lily. *Her nickname on internet is "Sohokadesu". Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Androginous Characters Category:Gaming Club